


Lt. Col. Jihl Nabaat: The Perfect Tool

by shadowpyxy_pyxydust



Series: A Soldier's Conscience [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hints of Emotional Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowpyxy_pyxydust/pseuds/shadowpyxy_pyxydust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There are two things readers need to know. In my head canon...</p><p>1--There was a debate about sending troops into Sunleth. Jihl was for it; Yaag was against. Jihl lost the argument.</p><p>2--Just after that debate concluded, Yaag confronted Jihl with a horrible truth about her handling of Sazh in Episode 0, Part III: Treasure/Family and the differences in his approach vs hers. It rubbed her the wrong way.</p><p>The Usual:<br/>As always, statements in double quotes are speech, statements without quotes are thoughts, and single quotes are special based on their context (onomatopoeia, euphemism, quoting another, etc.).</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lt. Col. Jihl Nabaat: The Perfect Tool

**Author's Note:**

> There are two things readers need to know. In my head canon...
> 
> 1--There was a debate about sending troops into Sunleth. Jihl was for it; Yaag was against. Jihl lost the argument.
> 
> 2--Just after that debate concluded, Yaag confronted Jihl with a horrible truth about her handling of Sazh in Episode 0, Part III: Treasure/Family and the differences in his approach vs hers. It rubbed her the wrong way.
> 
> The Usual:  
> As always, statements in double quotes are speech, statements without quotes are thoughts, and single quotes are special based on their context (onomatopoeia, euphemism, quoting another, etc.).

### Day 15, 0734 hours, PSICOM HQ, Eden

‘ _click, click, click, swoosh’  
‘click, click, click, swoosh’_

Agitated, Colonel Jihl Nabaat stalked PSICOM headquarters slicing her baton through the air with every other step. Her 'conversation' the day before with her personal pain in the ass, Yaag Rosch, reverberated in her mind. _Trust?! What good did that do him with the likes of former-Lieutenant Amodar?_ She drew a steadying breath, then released it in a huff. _I could have_ _ **used**_ _those troops in Sunleth!_ Her steps slowed as she neared the l'Cie's room. _How do I get the child to cooperate now?_ She collapsed her baton and slid it into her belt.

Jihl opened the door to reveal the six year old boy fal'Cie Kujata turned into a l'Cie ten days before. _It's not fair, but then nothing in life ever is._ The bitter thought twisted her stomach. Plastering a smile on her face, she approached him.

“Dajh. Good morning.”

Bright inquisitive brown eyes turned up to her. A cheerful smile soon followed. “Good morning, Miss Jihl.” Dajh shifted his gaze passed her. “Where's Daddy?”

The innocent question cut through 'Miss Jihl'. _Damn! How do I answer?_ Yaag's words came back to her. 'I possess something you lack….The trust of those who knew the l'Cie before this mess started.'

 _And I have something you do not, Military Director. Someone one of the l'Cie will do_ _ **anything**_ _to protect._ PSICOM Director Nabaat smiled as she bent down to look Dajh in the eye.

“He's not able to join us right now, Dajh. He's helping Mr. Yaag with some things.” Relief flooded her at the young Katzroy's willingness to believe her half-truth. “Why don't we have some breakfast, and then we'll play some games. Yes?” She reached for his hand.

A dazzling grin replaced the boy's puzzled expression. He leapt from where he'd been sitting and took her hand. “Yeah!” Dajh began regaling her with stories about what he and Sazh would do when his dad came back with their chocobo.

Jihl noticed Nautilus kept coming up in Dajh's chatter. _I'll have to remember that if his testing proves fruitful._ She squeezed his hand when his excited swinging nearly separated them. “Careful, Dajh. You don't want to get lost, do you?”

“No, Miss Jihl.” With that he continued his stories from before.

 _I hope your crystal sleep will be full of dreams like these._ Jihl pushed the unexpected melancholy away. _At the very least, I can keep you and your father from turning cieth while_ _I_ _protect Cocoon._

She ignored the frisson of satisfaction that slithered down her spine at the thought she would beat Yaag yet again.


End file.
